Sanemi Shinazugawa
|-|Base= |-|Demon Slayer Mark= Summary Sanemi lived with his brother Genya in a household with their five siblings until one day their mother became a demon. She tried to kill all of her children but Sanemi managed to save Genya and killed his mother in self defense. Sanemi abandoned Genya to become a pseudo Demon Slayer after Genya misunderstood what happened and called him a murderer. Eventually, Sanemi was found by a real demon slayer named Kumeno who helped him also become an official member of the Demon Slayer Corps. The two of them went on to kill Lower Moon One but Kumeno lost his life in the process. After that battle, Sanemi was promoted to the rank of Wind Pillar. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, at most 8-B with Demon Slayer Mark Name: Shinazugawa Sanemi Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Kept getting better and better against Kokushibo), Body Control and Regeneration (Low. With breathing, one can stop hemorrhages. Can squeeze his muscles so hard blood won’t leave his body), Absorption (The ore of his blade absorbs sunlight), Instinctive Reaction (Was able to continue attacking Kokushibou even after losing consciousness), Statistics Amplification (Breaths increase the strength and speed of humans to match Demons), Air Manipulation (Via Dust Devil Slice), Reactive Power Level (His speed increases throughout the fight) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Demon Slayer Corps Garbs protect against fire, water and cold), Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Vastly superior to Kamado Tanjirou, who could resist Spider Demon’s aura in his Post-Demon Slayer Training State. Also resistant to Muzan's aura, that made Akaza bleed and paralyzed him in fear), Pain Manipulation (Could fight despite being warned the wounds he received would have his organs spill out) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Comparable to Base Giyuu in a sparring. Superior to Marked Muichiro. Barely kept up with and parried attacks from a casual Kokushibo), at most City Block level+ with Demon Slayer Mark (Nicked Kokushibo's neck. Parried casual attacks from Muzan alongside Gyomei, Giyuu, and Obanai) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Zenitsu, who could do this), higher with Demon Slayer Mark Lifting Strength: Likely Class 10 (Comparable to Post-Pillar Training Tanjirou, who could push rock that large) Striking Strength: At least Building Class, at most City Block Class+ with Demon Slayer Mark Durability: At least Building level, at most City Block level+ with Demon Slayer Mark Stamina: Very high. Was able to fight on even after being damaged to the point where his organs could fall out with the slightest movement. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: A katana, Demon Slayer Garb Intelligence: Above average (Should be comparable to Giyuu Tomioka) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wind Breathing:' One of the five Breathing Styles derived directly from the Breath of the Sun, it allows Sanemi to become much stronger and faster in order to combat demons. **'First Style: Dust Whirlwind Cutter:' Sanemi dashes forward in a cyclone of slashes. **'Second Style: Claws-Purifying Wind:' Sanemi lifts the sword upwards towards the right, above his head and does a vertical slash down creating four blades of wind that slashes down on the enemy like claws. **'Third Style: Clean Storm Wind Tree:' Sanemi uses his arm to slash around his body to create a whirlwind around him that slices up everything in its path. **'Fourth Style: Rising Dust Storm:' Sanemi swings his blade downwards from several directions. **'Fifth Style: Winter Gale:' Sanemi strikes from above while falling in a multitude of arced slashes. **'Sixth Style: Black Wind Mountain Mist:' The swordsman strikes from the side, while rotating the body in a position to deliver a uppercut movement, creating a slashing tornado. **'Seventh Style: Gale – Sudden Gusts:' Sanemi leaps into the air while swinging his blade which generates gale-force winds to shred his opponent apart. **'Eighth Style: Primary Gale Slash:' Sanemi dashes past his opponent, enveloping them in a tornado of wind that slices at them from multiple directions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acrobats Category:Body Control Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Male Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Pillars